Kerwan
Kerwan (Kernian: Kernia), officially the Republic of Kerwan (Kernian: Ríocht naKernia), is a nation in western Döe. It shares its borders with Monton in the north, Pokitaru in the east and Franjoekillansie in the South. It is a unitary parliamentary republic with an elected president serving as the head of state. The prime minister is elected by both the upper and lower houses of the Parliament of Kerwan. The capital city is Ravensburgh in the centre of the country. The Prince Ocean lies to the West of the country, while the Western Isles, administered by Russianiaq, continued to be claimed by Kerwan. Kerwan was initially populated by Kernian-speaking clans, which by around 1000 BNE had formed into five kingdoms: Geady, Murdo, Meath, Curren and Amnia; which while wholly independent from each other, were strongly ethnically, linguistically and culturally linked in the area which was known as Kernia. Kernia was soon settled and colonised by the Russianian Empire, the Kernian population being suppressed. The modern Republic of Kerwan was founded following the Kerrish Wars. Due to low economic growth, the country remains one of the poorest in Döe, particularly in the densely-populated west of the country. Heavy industries such as mining and steel making are among the major employers in the country, as are farming and fishing. However, industrial decline has Kerwan hard, and the last decade has seen record numbers of unemployment. There are major inequalities in income, particularly between east and west. Etymology History Pre-history Middle ages Russianian rule The number of Russianian settlers continued to grow in Kernia as the war between Geady and Murdo raged on, with as many as 75,000 being present when the first major confrontation took place. The Battle of Williamsburgh took place in 347 BNE Independence and the Great War :Main articles On 19 May, 22 BNE, republican rebels led by the radical Kerwan Liberation Army rose up in the north of the country in the Summer Uprising in an attempt to gain independence from Russianian rule. The initial rising was put down almost immediately, but sporadic fighting continued until early August. The Summer Uprising was to be a key event in the countdown towards independence. The Russianian counter-attack was brutal, and the leaders of the rebellion were hanged, one of whom was a 16 year old, sparking fury among the Catholic population. The Protestant population were also outraged, and the end of the rebellion began a period of severe sectarian violence that was to last several years. The violence manifested itself in riots, lynchings, murders and street fighting by armed gangs and political groups. Catholic and Protestant residential areas were attacked by either side as the situation spiralled out of control. Mills was particularly affected as the city became almost entirely segregated between the Catholic and Protestant populace. The Royal Colonial Corps (RCC) failed to keep hold of the situation, and in 19 BNE, the Royal Army once again were deployed in Kerwan, most of whom were shipped from Russianiaq. The arrival of the Royal Army is seen as the official beginning of the Kerwan War of Independence, as almost immediately the KLA went on the offensive, proclaiming the independence of Kerwan along the way. The War of Independence was a complex conflict, with much of the fighting taking place between loyalist and republican militias rather than the Royal Army. The RCC and the Police were also badly hit, as the country descended into a brutal war heavily marred by sectarianism. Death squads, mass hangings and even ethnic cleansing of areas became characteristic of a war that over its two years claimed up to 25,000 lives. In 17 BNE, the Russianian administration in Kerwan collapsed, and the Russianian government asked for a truce. 2 months later, Kerwan was granted its independence as the Republic of Kerwan. The declaration of independence resulted in the Kerwanian Civil War, a war even more brutal than the one that preceded it. Loyalists along with large numbers of mutinying RCC troops attempted to bring down the new Republic, which was countered by the brand new Kerwanian Army along with republican militias. Again, the conflict was marked by brutal sectarianism from both sides Recent history Geography Kerwan is located in in western Döe. It shares its borders with Monton in the north, Pokitaru in the east and Franjoekillansie in the South. Kerwan is made up of five provinces: Amnia, Curren, Geady, Meath and Murdo, each corresponding roughly to the territory of the five traditional Kernian kingdoms of the same name. There are also 33 counties, created during the Russian colonisation, with ten counties in Murdo, nine in Geady, six in Meath, five in Curren and three in Amnia. Kerwan is made up of the Kerwanian Peninsula and a large inland. The south of the Kerwanian Peninsula is generally flat and agriculturally fertile, with the north generally more upland. The centre of the peninsula is densely forested as well as consisting of bog land. Inland, the terrain is considerably more rugged, with hills and mountains, as well as large forest areas, although the Central Plain exists surrounding Ravensburgh. In the west, consisting of nearly all of Amnia, are the Highlands, a sparsely populated mountainous area. The population is generally concentrated in the west of the country on the Kerwanian peninsula, with Geady being the most populous province, followed by Murdo, then Meath, then Curren and then Amnia. Mills is the largest city in Kerwan by far, with a population of up to a million in the city and surrounding urban conurbation. Climate Politics Local government Law Foreign relations Military Economy Demographics Ethnicity Religion Languages Culture Sport Media Cuisine Society Kerwan was initially populated by Kernian-speaking clans, which by around 1000 BNE had formed into five kingdoms: Geady, Murdo, Meath, Curren and Amnia; which while wholly independent from each other, were strongly ethnically, linguistically and culturally linked in the area which was known as Kernia. Warring between the kingdoms was common, and all five strongly resisted any attempts at unification. Around 400 BNE, Russianian colonists began to settle along the fertile Throughout its history, right up until the end of the Great Uranium War, Kerwan was the poorest country in Döe. Coal mining, farming, fishing and unskilled labour work were almost universal careers throughout Kerwan until massive changes in industry were introduced right after Uranain occupation. Since independence, Kerwan has been a democratic Socialist state with almost all public services under government control and paid for through general taxation. Kerwan has one of the most succesful healthcare system in the world and one of the smallest gaps in income on the planet. Mass immigration to Russianiaq during the Great Famine in the 30s was one of the largest movement of people in peacetime in nearly 500 years. The Russianian cities of Maxel, Monu and Donsburgh became the hub of the Kerwanian population. Kerwanian culture is now very prominent in those areas, with relations bewteen the two countries being strengthened.